No More Words
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: What if? What if they met under different circumstances? Would the outcome be the same?


**No More Words**

**~a Hush Hush fic~**

**zero.**

Just one sight. That was all it took.

Just one glance at those playful midnight eyes.

He got me trapped in the darkness. And the only way out was to look away.

As if I could ever.

He smirked mockingly and my bus went on. But he stood there, all alone.

And I could feel his eyes lingering on me still.

**ten.**

_Do you want to stay alive? Yes? _

_Good._

_Then stay away._

**nine.**

''What is wrong with you?'' My best friend's voice yelled at me.

I squeezed the phone and sighed.

''Nothing.'' Everything.

''Please tell me. You never sounded so… depressed.''

Did I? I just didn't notice anything around me. I just kept thinking about him.

''He won't leave. I want him to leave, but he won't.''

**eight. **

I was on my knees.

''Damn.'' I heard myself say.

The papers flew around. I sighed and started collecting them. Suddenly a hand brushed mine.

My head automatically raised and met…

Him.

''Need help?'' He asked, those eyes sparking with danger.

**seven.**

His hands moved down and sent shivers through my body. He was impossible.

And all mine.

He kissed me passionately, playing with those sinful lips of his. My hands tangled in his hair.

He carefully broke the kiss and began to move the strands of my hair out of the way.

I planted kisses along his jaw and he smiled. He pushed me away gently and gazed into my eyes.

''I'm sorry.''

**six.**

_Why? Why her? Why?_

_Because she mattered._

**five.**

He closed his eyes. I knew he couldn't bear to look at me.

He opened them once again. He just couldn't help it.

He moved by my side and reached for my hand. I flinched and glared at him.

But how could I stay angry at him? Just one look at that face made my rage vanish.

Sadness was written in every line of his expression. He was obviously hurt.

''Did you ever intended to choose me?''

Silence came for an answer as he just stared into empty space.

**four.**

''Just kill me now.'' I shouted at him.

''You never…- You just used me.'' He grabbed my wrist and put them above my head.

''Never say that.'' He kissed me fiercely.

''It's different for me than it is for you.'' He said as he pinned me to the wall.

I wanted to punch him, but I couldn't. I have fallen. Truly and completely.

''How?'' I managed to say. He smirked and kissed my neck, moving up to my mouth. I felt his warm breath on my skin. He kissed me gently and quickly pulled away.

''I can't feel.''

**three.**

_This time it was different. _

**two.**

I didn't look at him. He hurt me deeply.

But still my heart longed for him. I sighed. It meant nothing for him.

'Angel. Please.' So many emotions in that voice. But it was fake.

Because he was like a beautiful glass vase. Pretty on the outside, but hollow on the inside.

'You could put flower in the vase.'

I felt rage building inside.

No, I thought, I can't.

And I closed my mind and there was nothing but silence.

**one.**

''I would choose my life.'' He said quietly.

I looked away, tears in my eyes. His hand lifted my chin.

'Look at me Angel.' I didn't. No more pain, no more hurt.

''Please.'' He whispered into my ear. I forced myself to do it.

His black hair was messed up by the wind, but his gaze was like always.

Beautiful. Dark.

He leaned and his lips brushed the skin of my cheek. I tensed. I wished I couldn't feel.

I looked away again. His warm breath met my ear.

''Because you are my life now.''

**zero.**

''I never meant to fall in love. But destiny's sense of humor is quite twisted.'' He said and placed my hand in his.

We sat down and watched the sunset. I gazed to his eyes and saw him looking at me.

'I love you Angel.' I smiled and placed my head on his chest.

The words just came out of m mouth as she gently brushed my hair with his fingers.

''Now and forever.''

**A/N**: A rather short one-shot. Thanks to **ShatteredLyre** who let me use the numbers.

**DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND VIKTORIA WHO HAS A B-DAY!**

Yay Nora and Patch *.*

I simply adore them. Okay, I let my imagination loose and it doesn't quite go by the book.  
Let's say this is an AU.

My tribute to Crescendo! It comes out in October! Yay. Although I don't know when it'll come to Croatia. -.-" I hope soon. So review?

~MB


End file.
